


Our New Beginning

by Tatergattler



Series: Danger and Peril [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler
Summary: They always say, an end is just a new beginning.I'm pretty sure that holds true.~Sei





	Our New Beginning

A long defeated sigh droned out from the living room. Yuri held in a giggle, triple checking that the meal would be fine sitting on the stove for a few minutes before walking over to the room that contained the love of her life.

Her quill.

Monika was upside down, laying on the couch with her feet over the back end like she was sitting, her hair flowing onto the floor like a smooth savory cup of coffee... Just like, her hair color was that of coffee. She smelt like a pleasant spring afternoon though...

Monika glanced over at the newcomer and sighed softly.

"Yuuuuuuu Math sucks..."

"I thought you enjoyed math." Yuri replied with a hint of amusement. Seeing her all smarty cute girlfriend struggling was... Weirdly entertaining.

"Yuu... Yuu... Babe... Baby... Inky Pot..." Monika hummed with matching amusement. "College Calculus and Highschool Math are two completely different coins."

The conversation was about to continue but footsteps bounding down the stairs caught both of their attention.

"Yama, Yama, Ma, Ma! Ma's!"

A girl jumped off the 4th step and stuck the landing with a loud thump.

She was holding a phone in her left hand and her expression was bright and excited.

"Sakura's wanting to come over! Is that okay?"

The girl sported darker brown skin, vibrant hazel eyes, and black hair, wavy, and down to shoulder length. She was tall for her age too, and almost always full of energy.

Yuri looked back down at Monika and Monika just nodded with a slight shrug.

"I don't see why not. Her parents okay with it?" She asked, looking over at the girl, still sitting upside down.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, then I don't see why she can't. It's the weekend after all."

"Yess!! Thank you Ma! Love you Yama!" And with that, she started running back up the stairs again, phone pressed to her ear.

"Yeah, Ma and Yama said it was okay! When will you get here..??" The two parents heard the conversation fade into the distance.

Monika gave Yuri an upside down pout. "Why does she thank me, but loves you?"

Yuri shrugged, giggling. "Maybe it's because I cook for everyone?"

"Nami is not that shallow! I still a cool mom!" Monika crossed her arms, looking up at Yuri with an attempted pout, but all she could do was crack a smile.

"I don't know, Moni, you've seen how much she eats."

"Well, I don't blame her! Your cooking is good! It's always been good! I'd totally eat more if I could!"

Monika paused and sighed, giggling, grunting softly as she sat up. Correctly, this time.

Yuri walked over and sat next to the other girl and gently delivered a soft kiss. Monika hummed softly, brushing a lock of Yuri's hair aside.

It was tender moments like these that the both of them savored.

A moment longer and the two parted, both looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Love you, My Ink Pot..."

"...Ehe...I love you too, My Quill..."

The two lovers gently pressed their foreheads together, lacing their fingers in a quiet, passionate embrace.

It was a tender moment, a quiet one.

One that the couple loved to share.

A few minutes passed and not much has changed besides a few shifts, soft hums, and happy sighs.

The rumbling of feet on the stairs filled the room again and the two lovers parted just as the child landed on the ground level. Again.

"Ma! Yama! I'm gonna go wait outside!!"

Yuri tried her best to contain her amusement while Monika let out a soft giggle.

"Alright. Don't wander too far."

"I'll just be on the front steps!!" Nami chimed before bounding towards the door and shutting it behind her.

"...What did we do to deserve a girl like her?" Monika sighed softly.

"We saved the world..." Yuri replied in a tone that was a mix between 'duh' and 'I'm joking'.

Monika giggled, leaning on Yuri's shoulder. "I guess we did save our reality." She mused softly before pausing. "...Do...Do you still wonder what happened to 64..?"

"...Yes...I think about them often..." Yuri admitted, looking up at the ceiling, almost as if looking at an invisible audience through a screen. "In the end, They were a lot like you."

"More like they _were_ me. You remember 64 is still a Monika in spirit, right?" 

"Yes, yes, I remember." Yuri replied, giving a soft sigh.

The front door burst open, causing both to jump.

"--Anyways, did you see the newest release in that series you introduced me to??" Nami's voice rang as excitedly as it always does as she dragged Sakura upstairs.

The other girl has nothing but a fond smile on her face though.

"Oh, you mean the Fantastical Files of--"

The door slammed shut.

"I don't know how Sakura can put up with her sometimes." Monika mumbled, leaning against Yuri once more.

"At first, I didn't know how _we_ could put up with her at first either. Her eccentricities took some getting used to."

Monika was about to respond, but was cut off by front door opening yet again. The couple turned to see both Sayori and Natsuki at the entrance.

"We welcome in too, hero?" Natsuki asked with a small smirk.

"Ugh, I told you, all of you to stop calling me that, it's been almost like... What 1, 2, 3 years by now?"

"That's her way of saying 'Make yourselves at home, you two'" Yuri added.

"...Yeah, come on in. It's been a while."

The friends all grouped up in the living room, Monika and Yuri on the couch while Natsuki lounged on a loveseat, Sayori sitting on the floor, leaning against the seat in such a way that it seemed like Natsuki got a noseful of her lover's hair.

The two hadn't changed too awfully much. Sayori's grown slightly taller and still sports her messy strawberry blonde hair with that ribbon of her's. Her blue eyes shined with happiness and vigor, and her smile matched 1 to 1. The only thing really noticeable was a large bandage on her wrist. She didn't seem to care much about hiding it...

Natsuki on the other hand had in fact grown as well. Still carries the title of shortest in the group though. Her hair was slightly longer and done back in a ponytail. Also a lot more meaty and less like a twig that she was back in school. Looks like Sayori has been taking good care of her. 

"Uhm... Sayori, what is..?" Yuri asked, gesturing towards her own wrist. Sayori blinked cluelessly for a moment before remembering. 

"Oh! This! Yeah, haha, sorry, it's just a burn. Cooking mishap, slipped, frying pan, egg and all met my wrist. It was a short meet up."

"Sakura thought Sayo was going to die." Natsuki snickered. 

"I thought I was gonna die! You cook way more than me, but you underestimate how much burns hurt!" 

"Cooking takes graceful finesse, Sayori, I'm sorry, I didn't make the rules." Natsuki gave a joking shrug.

"Ha. Haha. Finesse says the one who falls off the bed 5 times a week."

"Hey, we solved that problem, zip."

Both Monika and Yuri smiled, hearing their playful banter once more. 

Another knock at the door paused all the laughter.

"...Okay, uh, 100% real, I have no idea who that is." Natsuki murmured. Monika sighed, getting up

"I'll get it. It's probably another random person with the wrong address." She replied before opening the door. 

She paused.

"...Ah...Monika....I was......well.." A familiar voice murmured.

"Huh? Who is it?" Natsuki asked, turning and peeking over the back of her throne, though Monika blocked her view so she couldn't get a solid visual of the visitor.

"...Y-you're...You're back?" She stammered after a moment.

"Yeah, guess so..." A nervous laugh came from the unknown voice. 

"...You... Uh... Look different too....what's... What's the problem..?" 

"...There isn't any problem... I've... Well... I've... I've come to stay."

"...Stay?"

A moment of silence suggested a nod. 

"Sei. Call me Sei."

"...Sei..? Like... Six...Sei...You're.... Not too clever."

"Hey, I thought long and hard about this name don't make me second guess it now!" 

Monika laughed, then stepped aside. 

"Girls, there's someone I'd like you all to meet." She called in, gesturing her someone to come in.

Who walked in... Kind of looked like Monika, but not really. Shorter slightly, pixie cut, no bust, ruby eyes... Besides that, they didn't look too awfully different. 

"Meet the person behind the plan. The _actual_ hero. 64. Just... Call them Sei now."

Sei waved awkwardly at the party.

The only one who didn't look too enthused was Sayori, who only blinked with a blank expression. Sei noticed and awkwardly rubbed their arm.

"Yeahhh...hi...it's me," They murmured.

Natuski waved then turned to Sayori, whispering to her. Yuri smiled and got up to come greet the new friend.

"Well, I've heard several stories and messages, but, it's nice to finally meet you in the flesh." Yuri hummed.

Sei laughed and the two shook hands. "Ahaa, yeah, sorry about uh... All of that all that time ago... What like... A year or so..?" 

"I think it was 2 or 3..." Monika piped up.

"What, 2 or 3? Wow, okay I did not realize I was gone _that_ long..."

"Has eJ contacted you..? At all..?" 

"Oh.. Them, ahaa... I've uh... Lost contact with them all a few hours after the meteor."

"So that makes 3 of us..." Monika sighed.

The conversation migrated over to the living room with the other two. Sayori seemed slightly antsy and Natuski was hanging close to her, keeping a close eye on her girlfriend.

"...Sixt...Uh...Sei..?" Sayori finally piped up.

"Ah..?"

"Could we uhmm... Have a quick one on one, heart to heart super quick..? I... Need to talk about something..."

Sei's face came to a neutral frown. 

"Uhm... Head to the kitchen. Help yourselves to a drink while you're there." Monika piped up. 

"...Yeah, let's." Sei nodded, getting up. Sayori joined them as they left the group. 

"Hey, just so you know, I'm not mad at you--" Sayori's voice trailed off. 

"...Is that about... That..?" Monika asked. Natsuki nodded with a sigh.

"She still hasn't fully recovered from it. I don't expect her to... I'll be honest, I'm still a bit mad about it, even after all these years, but... Look, for me, I can't forgive her--"

"Them." Monika jut in.

"Oh, right uh... Them... I can't forgive them just like that... But at the same time, I don't want to be stuck on the past... But also at the same time, Papa's still rotting in prison sooo... I just... Don't know how to feel... Should I be happy that they're turning a new leaf, or.... I don't know, this is complicated..." Natsuki sighed with a rub of her forehead. 

Monika nodded and Yuri hummed in agreement. 

What they've done still lingers in the back of all of their minds. 

How would they even handle this situation..? 

"...Sayori is a strong girl.." Yuri murmured. Natsuki nodded

"Stronger than any of us, I'd love to say, but... I don't wanna brag." She winked. Monika just scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

\------

"...So...You're...serious..?"

Sayori nodded, taking a sip from a cup of milk. 

"...I...can't honestly think you're telling the truth, how can you forgive me?"

"Easy. I forgave you. I didn't forgive him." Sayori replied simply.

"Yeah, but I _made_ him do it!" 

"He did it. You didn't." Sayori repeated.

"...But he's just...some mindless AI.... He only does what that code tells him to do.."

"And you're saying we're different?" 

Sei opened her mouth to respond but couldn't. 

"We all live here in this reality and that makes everything plenty real enough for all of us. He was the one who did it. He is as real as you and I am right now."

"...Sayori...he...you...I..."

"I know there's numerous different realities out there. My access to the console makes that fact painfully obvious, but..." She turned and looked out the window. "...This reality is ours. Simulation or not, it's home. Things that happen here affect us, so it's all real enough for me, so the whole 'Just an AI' excuse isn't really gonna work on me."

"...You're...more introspective than I took you for." 

"Happens to most people." Sayori giggled. "It isn't a question of what's real and what isn't, in my opinion. It really isn't a question at all. It's just, 'I live with what is around me, and that's good enough for me.'"

"Hey, I didn't ask for a philosophy lesson." Sei replied with a laugh.

"Aw, right when I was about to charge ludicrously high prices for the education I was giving you."

"Sorry, Professor."

The two shared a laugh.

\------

"Hey, Auntcle Sei! When is Ma and Yama gonna get here?" Nami asked, sitting on a bench while countless of other people wandered here and there. Everyone in the group had agreed to gather at the fair for a day of relaxation and boundless fun. 

"They said they were on their way about five minutes ago..." Sei replied, checking their phone. 

"Well, looks like we beat them."

"Oh! Sayori, Natsuki! Where's Sakura?" 

"She ran off to one of the kiosks, I think." Natsuki scratched the back of her head. 

"You think..?" Sayori repeated with a giggle. 

"Hey, Sakura's gotten a lot more energetic lately." Natuski elbowed Sayori playfully.

"Nami!" An extra voice chimed. "I got you some snacks!" Sakura appeared from the crowd, holding two bags of what appeared to be mini doughnuts in one hand and spare change in the other. The change found their way into Sayori's hand as the girl ran past. 

"Oh! Thank you, Saku!" 

"Oh, look, they're calling each other nicknames now, Sayo." Natsuki giggled.

"Woooow, big dealllll" Sayori replied with a sarcastic tone, making both of them giggle. 

"You want one too, Auntcle Sei?" Nami asked, offering one of the snacks. 

"Oh, thank you, Nami!" Sei smiled.

"...Auntcle..? Really?" Natsuki deadpanned 

"What? Aunt plus Uncle! What else am I supposed to call them?" 

"...I mean.... You... Do have a point I guess..."

"Hey, sorry we're late. Traffic." Monika's voice piped up behind the group. Yuri was next to her, and walked over to dote on Nami.

"Everyone here, are we ready for a day of fun?" Sayori cheered. 

Everyone cheered after her. 

It was a new beginning. 

For everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it.
> 
> With the upload of this, Danger and Peril is coming to an official end.
> 
> It's been a wild ride from the beginning to end, again, seriously, Thank you all for all of your support from when we started, to when I uh... Vanished, ahaa... Seriously, Thank you.
> 
> I might not upload another project for a while. Depression Naps' daily updates were only cause I was hyped up on my meds, ehee... Now that I've calmed down, I'm just... Wow, how did I mange daily chapters, holy heck...
> 
> So, this is the most sincere I can get over text, but really again. 
> 
> Thank you for being here with me from Chapter one, to here.
> 
> I'll be around!
> 
> Miss you all!  
> ~Tater


End file.
